


The Point of No Return

by tenaya



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1994-11-01
Updated: 1994-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenaya/pseuds/tenaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hannibal Heyes first assumes leadership of the Devil's Hole Gang, he discovers Kid Curry is a man he can trust to guard his back when things get tough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Point of No Return

# THE POINT OF NO RETURN

  


## by Tenaya

Jed Curry stepped out of the bunkhouse and stretched, taking a deep breath of the cool Wyoming air. Mornings at the Devil's Hole hideout were always chilly, he was just beginning to discover. Of course, he'd only been there less than a week, but that was long enough to notice a few things about the layout, wondering not for the first time if he'd made the right decision in coming here to join the Devil's Hole Gang.

"Breakfast had better be ready when I get to the table, kid," came a warning growl from behind him.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered disgustedly, walking to the storehouse to get the bacon and beans he needed to start cooking.

It's not that he minded cooking; he preferred the meals he made to the burnt or half–raw attempts of his bunkmates. No, what bothered him was the fact that as the latest and youngest member of the gang, he was shouldered with all the disagreeable chores in the place and he was starting to get a mite fed up with it.

He passed the cabin where the gang's leader, Hannibal Heyes, lived. The smell of hot coffee and cooked food drifted by and Jed was suddenly appreciative of the fact that Heyes was already long up and doing for himself — unlike the slobs he had to room with. They'd sleep 'til noon if the rumbling from their stomachs didn't wake them first.

Of course, Heyes was the reason Curry had decided to come here. Jed had been in a town, poor and looking for work that didn't exist when the Devil's Hole Gang rode in. They had money and spent it freely — most of it going to the saloon and general store. Curry, eavesdropping in on the townspeople, gathered that they knew the men were outlaws, but looked the other way. Money was money, and as long as they weren't robbing them, the townspeople were thankful for the cash. Times were too hard for them to turn up their noses at business.

In the saloon and nursing his last beer, Jed finally remembered where he'd seen the young leader of the gang when someone called out loudly to Heyes using his last name. With a start, Jed recognized the name and realized that they had grown up on farms that were within a couple of miles of each other. He stared hard at the dark–haired man, making sure it really was the same fellow. The youngster he'd known as Hannibal Heyes had been a lanky kid just a few years older than himself. The dark hair and eyes were right, as was the wide and generous mouth, but they seemed to fit together better now. Curry was impressed with how handsome the older man had turned out.

"Well, I'll be damned…." he said as he sat back in his chair. This certainly put a new twist on things!

* * * * *

Heyes, his expression rather pained, leaned against the bar and tried to enjoy a quiet beer as the rest of the gang grew increasingly louder. He had been against this trip into town, thinking it too risky, but his men had rebelled at the thought of laying low for another two weeks. Their last bank job had been very successful, thanks to Heyes' careful planning, but the profits had been burning a hole in their pockets ever since. He'd tried reasoning with the men, but a few, namely Crazy Kurt and Lou Bishop, had started to get threatening. In the end, Heyes had gracefully relented, pretending that he was merely concerned that they didn't lose all their money at the first saloon and bordello they came to. The rest of the gang had laughed and guffawed at him, with Wheat pointing out that that was the whole point to having money. Heyes flowed with the joke, but he noticed that Kurt and Lou weren't laughing — they were staring at him with closed expressions that promised no good. It made him realize that he was lucky the situation had been defused with some good–natured joking — this time.

Heyes took another sip of beer and ruefully admitted that a leader needed to lead all the time, even if it meant getting in front of a bunch of dim–wits and walking in the same direction as the rest of them so at least it looked like he was leading them. Coming to town right now was pretty stupid and he'd tried to stop them, but he just didn't have the power and authority yet to back up his orders. He was forced to rely on reasoning, cajoling or out–smarting any opposition in the gang. It had only been recently that he'd assumed leadership from Big Jim Santana after the man had got himself caught, convicted and was now serving out his time in the territorial prison.

Heyes smelled something sour and unpleasant to his right. Without turning his head, he said, "Louie. I'm surprised you're not upstairs with the girls."

Louie grinned and leaned in close. "I was just on my way up when I saw a stranger lookin' you over real good. I wanted to be watchin' when you put him in his place," he said leering at Heyes.

Heyes held his breath and he carefully set his beer down. "Who is it?" he asked, knowing that he was being set up or at least tested again. Louie didn't have the brains to figure out a train schedule, but he hated taking orders from the much younger Heyes. He took every opportunity possible to challenge Heyes and instigate trouble.

Louie nodded over his shoulder. "That curly–headed kid in the corner."

Heyes stood up straight and turned. It was easy to spot his target as the fellow was still openly staring at Heyes. Taking a deep breath, he walked slowly toward the offender, trying to figure a way out of a sure confrontation. He stopped six feet from the table and eyed the good–looking youngster.

"You got a problem?" he asked coolly, trying to appear so dangerous that the other man would just apologize or leave. The curly–haired man was unfazed, though.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I'm outta work and flat–busted broke," Curry said congenially. "How about a job for your ol' friend, Hannibal?"

Heyes floundered at the quick, baffling answer and searched his memory. Recognition dawned finally.

"You?! You're the kid from the Curry farm, aren't you?" he said.

Jed broke out with a sunny smile that was both warm and friendly. "I had a feeling you'd remember me!"

Heyes froze for a second and Curry's grin widened, sure that he detected a sudden flush of color in the other man's face. It looked like Heyes did recall the past pretty well, after all. He slapped the table beside him and gestured at an empty chair.

"Take a load off. I'd offer to buy you a beer, but I really am broke."

Heyes hesitated, then slipped into the chair, casting a guarded glance at the bar. Louie scowled back at him and picked up Heyes' beer. He tossed it back, wiping a grimy sleeve across his mouth. Challenge was obvious in every move.

Heyes turned back to the table to find Curry intently watching him.

"He causing you trouble?" Jed asked in a serious voice.

The tone of the question puzzled Heyes, but he still conjured up a confident smile. "No, not at all." His smile widened. "Nothing I can't handle," he said, leaning back in the chair. "So tell me, Jed, whatcha been doing?"

Curry noted the diversion and it almost made him smile. The way he remembered it, Heyes had a knack of getting into fixes that were out of his depth to handle. Still, he allowed the conversation to be turned back into safer waters.

"Starvin' mostly," he admitted truthfully. "You in charge of this here outfit? If you need another hand, I sure would appreciate the chance."

It disconcerted Heyes to see the truth of these words so openly displayed on Curry's earnest, but too thin face. The sudden urge to help swept through him.

A quick glance about confirmed that no one was in hearing range. He said softly, "What we do is outside the law." Heyes was a fair man and he wanted Curry to know what he was getting into before they went any further.

"I figured as much. But you're doing right well at it, whatever it is. New clothes and gear," Jed observed. He still read hesitation in Heyes, and he tried harder to convince. "I've strayed few times from the straight and narrow myself; had to. Besides, if you recall, I wasn't no choirboy when you knew me before."

The reference made Heyes uncomfortable. It had been quite a while since he had allowed himself to remember those hot summer days at the fishin' hole when he'd been a restless and bored seventeen year old. His mouth went dry as he recalled forbidden scenes from the past, and he swallowed hard. His manner was suddenly no–nonsense.

"We rob banks. But I don't hold with killin'," he said seriously. He noticed the six–shooter Curry wore at his hip. "Can you hit what you aim at with that?"

Jed's face was perfectly deadpan. "Most times. Some folks even think I'm pretty good with it."

"I can't count the number of times I've heard that," Heyes said dismissively. "Well, let me buy you a beer and I'll fill you in with the setup, but I'm warning you now, don't expect any favors from me because of what happened years ago." He had enough trouble establishing himself as the leader without this kid upsetting the fragile order he'd managed to build.

The suddenly cool attitude was confusing to Curry. "Sure Hannibal."

Heyes frowned. "And don't call me 'Hannibal'. Call me 'Heyes' like everybody else does."

That stung, for they had been more intimate than was considered natural between two men. "Fine," he said, the Curry temper rising in him. "Just don't call me 'Jed' anymore, either."

Heyes paused at the sudden change. "Calm down, kid. Don't get so riled up. I just don't want any of the others gettin' the wrong idea, is all."

* * * * *

So, Heyes had let him into the gang, but that was as far as it went. He had made it plain that Curry had to establish himself as best he could. Jed had played it low key as he tried to figure out the peckin' order of the gang and his place in it. The bunk house was rather small, and after a couple of drinks, the men spoke freely. It only took a few days before Curry knew all the players in the game and realized that Heyes was in for some major problems with a couple of them.

During that time, he also realized what he wanted. He didn't belong in the bunkhouse; he deserved to be in the cabin with Heyes. And he knew exactly how he was going to get there. He plainly saw that Heyes needed a right–hand man he could trust; someone to guard his back and to enforce his orders when the men were being mulish. It was a job Curry knew he was perfect for. No one here knew yet that he was unnaturally fast with a pistol and very accurate. That was his hole card to play when the time was right. He was impressive with a gun, but there was only one person that he wanted to impress and that was Heyes.

Walking out of the storehouse with the bacon and beans, he smiled at how easy and obvious it all was. He had never bothered to put this much thought into anything before, but he felt this was too good a deal to foul up.

As he rounded the corner, he saw Heyes standing on the porch of his cabin, hands on his hips as he bent back, stretching his muscles. His hair was tousled and he was barefoot. The white thermal shirt gaped open, unbuttoned half–way down his chest and the dun–colored jeans were tight about the crotch. Curry's pulse quickened with excitement at the sight Heyes made and he stopped in front of the cabin.

"Good morning," he called out.

Heyes turned and reached up to scratch his head. "Mornin'," he echoed, looking like he hadn't slept all night. Curry sighed and started away, but Heyes called out to him. "Hey, kid. Tell the others that I'll be by after lunch to tell them about the next bank job."

"Sure thing, Heyes," Curry answered as he quickly turned and walked away. He didn't want the older man to see the hard–on that was filling out the front of his trousers. Not yet, anyway. There'd be time for that later — once he'd won a place in the cabin.

Heyes stared thoughtfully after the retreating figure and considered him, and not for the first time either. The young man had worked hard since he'd come here and kept his own counsel. He avoided altercations with the rest of the gang, which was difficult considering what an ornery bunch they all were. He was proving to be even–tempered and dependable. But beyond all that was the fact that he listened carefully to Heyes and did exactly what was requested of him. And that pleased Heyes.

He remembered back years ago to the last time he'd seen Curry. During the summer of Heyes' seventeenth year, they had spent the long, hot days at the river enjoying each other's company. Curry was younger and had been intensely curious about sex. Heyes, being driven by his own flood of hormones and feelings of inexperience, was more than happy to find a willing partner. Growing up in a remote farming area, girls were few and far between, and the young women of the township didn't spare a second glance at a kid. The fact that they were both males seemed insignificant beside the fact that they were both willing. Together, they made discovery after discovery as they explored one another's bodies and the delights hidden there.

The nearby bellow of a bull elk brought Heyes' attention back to the present. He sighed, both at the loss of such innocent days, and of the fond, but silly smile that had crept upon his face while he thought of past pleasures at the hands of the curly–haired kid.

* * * * *

Curry waited in the dark shadows of a deserted storefront that was catty–cornered from a bank, trying hard to watch two places at once. In the bank, Heyes and Crazy Kurt would be hard at work trying to open the safe, and behind the bank in the alley holding onto four horses, was Louie. Curry hadn't spotted Wheat yet, but then he wasn't worried about Wheat. Whatever was going down tonight, Curry was pretty sure didn't involve Wheat.

Heyes had announced a new plan to try and open a safe at night instead of the usual daylight robbery. Kurt had immediately volunteered himself and Louie to be in on the job. Curry had singled out both these men to be the hardcore troublemakers and was immediately suspicious of their motives. For the first time since he had joined the gang, he spoke out bluntly, putting himself forward to be the fourth man. Kurt had become hostile and sneered that he didn't trust the new kid for an important job like this. Tension filled the air as Curry looked him dead in the eye and demanded to know what he had meant by that. Shooting a hasty glance around and seeing only suspicion, Kurt amended his statement, saying that the kid was untried and they would need more experienced men for the job since there were to be only four of them. Heyes stared hard at Kurt sensing trouble, but in the end, he had agreed with him on principle. Heyes himself chose Wheat as the fourth man.

Now Curry was crouched a half a block away and across the street, lurking in a dark, recessed doorway. He had followed the others to this town at a discreet distance, waiting for the trouble he was sure would follow.

Curry looked up into the sparkling night sky and saw the Little Dipper slowly spinning in the north and guessed it was about three in the morning. There was more than just a nip in the air that said fall was closing fast. Hearing the hollow clomp of booted feet on the wooden sidewalk across the street, he retreated even further into the shadows. The footsteps passed without incidence and he slowly exhaled, his breath a cloud of white fog in the icy air.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of light at the bank's window as a heavy blanket that was shielding the opening was pulled back for a few seconds before it was returned to its place.

Curry cursed the sloppiness of the burglars until he saw Louie draw his pistol, point it into the air and discharge it. Alerted now that they were making their move, he put his hand on his gun and waited.

Inside the bank, Heyes drew his head out of the open safe, a fistful of bills in each hand. "What was that?" he said, eyes round with alarm.

Kurt ran forward and picked up the mouth of the burlap bag that Heyes had been stuffing the money into. "Hurry! Somebody is shooting at us!"

"Damn!" Heyes threw the rest of the bills in the bag and grabbed it back from Kurt. "Let's move!" he said tersely, already running for the back door.

Like wraiths, all three men appeared where Louie was standing guard over the horses. "We better split up!" shouted Kurt as he ran to his mount. "Each man ride a different direction back to the Hole!"

"Right!" agreed Wheat. He vaulted onto his horse, wheeled it about and headed out of town at a full gallop, riding to the east.

"See you back at camp!" Heyes said, before he dug in his heels and sprinted off opposite of Wheat.

And Curry watched as Kurt and Louie waited for long seconds before they kicked their horses after Heyes'. He ran to where he'd left his horse around back of the building and was barely in the saddle before he had his horse speeding after the other three.

Unfortunately for Curry, a moonless night made tracking, or even riding fast impossible. He was forced to stop his horse now and then so he could listen to the sounds of distant hooves. Finally, when he lost track of them totally, he took a gamble. Instead of waiting for daylight, he picked the most likely route Heyes would have taken and hoped for the best.

* * * * *

It was getting close to dawn when an increasingly worried Curry finally stumbled onto Heyes and the others. He was walking his horse down a wide valley when he heard raised voices on the other side of a stand of pines. He dismounted and cautiously crept to where he could get a look of what was happening.

Louie had hold of Heyes, gripping both his arms behind his back. Kurt was standing in front of the captive, his hands curled into meaty fists. "I'm only gonna ask you one more time, Heyes. What did you do with the money?"

When Heyes stayed quiet, Kurt landed a hard punch to Heyes' jaw. "You'd better answer now, while you still have teeth." He pulled his arm back for another blow.

"I told you. I must have dropped it," Heyes muttered, his words were slurred, hard to form as his mouth was badly bruised.

"Not good enough!" With a short powerful blow, he hit Heyes again, his fist smashing up into his jaw. Then he landed a second one to the stomach that double Heyes over.

Curry had seen enough. He stood up straight and slowly walked into the clearing.

"What's going on here?" he said, startling the others.

Louie threw Heyes to the ground and stepped past him. "Nothing that concerns you! Get outta here!" he threatened.

Curry pointedly looked at Heyes lying stunned on the ground, then back at Louie. "But it does concern me," he said, a dangerous edge to his voice. He folded his arms in front of his chest. A deadly calm settled over the glade.

Kurt took a step forward. "You best leave here while you're still able," he said as he put his hand on the grip of his revolver.

Heyes lay where he'd been thrown, groggy, worried and more than a little scared. Kurt had taken his gun and there was really nothing he could do to help Curry — except give up the money. He had refrained from telling them where he hid it because he wanted to use it as leverage to get out of this fix with his life intact. Now he had to try to save Curry, too, who obviously had more guts than brains.

"Hey, Kurt! I think I know where it might have fallen…." he began desperately, but he was interrupted.

"Shut up!" Louie snarled.

Kurt took advantage of the slight distraction to draw his weapon, aiming to shoot Curry down. But before the gun had cleared the holster, Curry had his six–shooter aimed at his heart.

"Make one more move and it'll be your last," he said calmly.

Everybody froze, stunned at what they had just seen.

"Throw down your guns," he ordered. "Now back up. Get on your horses and leave."

The two bandits glanced at each other, at Heyes, and finally back at Curry's gun. Then they did as they were told. But the cold look promising mayhem that Kurt gave both of them was not lost on either Heyes or Curry.

Heyes looked up warily at Curry from where he sat on the meadow grass, not knowing what to expect next. Curry had surprised him twice, once by following him here and the second with that fast draw. He wasn't going to underestimate him a third time. He waited.

Curry slid his pistol back into his holster and walked up to Heyes. Offering him a hand, he was aware that Heyes hesitated for a second before he accepted. As he pulled him to his feet, Curry said gently, but with a touch of exasperation, "What were you trying to prove? The money isn't worth dying over, you know."

Heyes rubbed his stomach with one hand, unable to stand up straight. "Funny. That's what I was going to say to you. One against two; you were lucky they didn't both draw on you at the same time."

"Wouldn't have mattered if they did; I could of taken 'em both."

Heyes glanced up at him sideways, his uncertainty hidden from view as he placed his hands on his knees to brace himself.

Curry watched with concern. "Are you gonna be able to ride? We need to leave here soon. I think the posse won't be far behind me."

Heyes sighed. "Bring me my horse and I'll do the best I can."

* * * * *

It was midday when the overcast sky finally opened up and soft powdery snow drifted down, covering the trail and their tracks with its ever growing whiteness. The temperature continued to drop and Curry shifted uneasily in the saddle. Their situation had all the makings for a tragedy. He looked over at Heyes sitting miserably on his own tired horse and cleared his throat.

"Heyes, what do you say we find some shelter and hole up until the storm passes?"

Heyes looked back bleakly at him from under the brim of his snow–covered hat. "That sounds great. If you know of anyplace nearby, I'm open to suggestions."

"Glad to hear it. Follow me and we'll be someplace warm and safe in less than an hour."

* * * * *

"Where is everybody?" Heyes asked as they led their horses into a small, empty barn. All the buildings of the small ranch appeared to be n good shape, but abandoned.

"The owners and all the hands are on a cattle drive. Won't be back for at least another week," Curry explained as he reached under his horse's belly to undo the cinch.

Heyes was ill at ease. "How do you know that?"

Curry's response was muffled, his face pressed against his mount's side as he unbelted the strap. "I worked here for a couple of days a few weeks ago. Heard about their roundup then. In fact, I'd be ridin' drag now 'cept they didn't need any more hands."

"Lucky for me," Heyes murmured as he began to tend to his horse.

Sliding the saddle off, Curry passed over the comment. "If you finish up here, I'll go and find us some food and blankets. Oats are over there in that sack," he grunted as he settled the saddle on the ground.

"Sure thing, kid." Heyes was relieved that Curry wasn't thinking of relocating to the main house or bunkhouse. It suited him just fine to spend the night in the barn. It'd be drafty and cold, but at least they'd be close to their horses if they needed to leave fast. "But no fires," he added. "That'd only make folk curious and draw attention."

"No fires," Curry echoed. He thought Heyes was being way too cautious, but he didn't want to start a disagreement over such a minor thing. He left for the ranch house.

Heyes fed, watered and brushed both weary animals, then led them to a corner pen. Looking over the barn, he chose the stall closest to the tack room to put fresh hey in for themselves. It was the warmest spot that he could find and the cleanest, too.

Finished, he waited for Curry to return, and he hunkered down further in his coat, shoving his gloved, but icy hands deep in his pockets. Exhausted, he had been up since first light yesterday and the cold was chilling him right to the bone. Fortunately for him, the beating Kurt had given him hadn't lasted long; Kurt was a powerful man and he could have done some serious damage if Curry hadn't shown up when he did. As it was, his stomach still ached when he moved. He sighed. The only good thing was that the frosty air had numbed his battered face and he couldn't feel anything past the vague swelling. Being on the run and consorting with known criminals certainly had its drawbacks.

As his gaze roamed over the barn he considered his situation. This ranch seemed like a good hideout and the snow would not only cover their tracks, but also be an incentive for the posse to give up the chase and return to their warm, cozy homes. He envied them that, for he'd just about forgotten what it was to be warm. If he and Curry were very lucky, they'd be able to wait out the storm here and return to Devil's Hole in a few days.

That thought gave Heyes pause, for it really depended on what Curry had in mind. The kid seemed to be pursuing his own private plan, whatever it was, but Heyes was certain he was up to something. What could it be? He'd taken a big risk rescuing Heyes the way he had. If it was the money he was after, why hadn't he mentioned it yet? What was he waiting for? And then there was that fast draw. Heyes had never seen anyone who came close to that speed! It was exhilarating that Curry was that quick, but also a bit frightening. Against a man that fast, Heyes was virtually defenseless. Come to think of it, everybody else would be just as defenseless, but that was of little comfort to Heyes as he was the one who was all alone in an empty ranch with Curry.

Finding it hard to keep his thoughts focused, Heyes turned his tired brain to the immediate and vexing problem of Curry and began to carefully consider his behavior since he'd joined the gang. True, he'd done nothing to make Heyes doubt him, but Curry had kept to himself. How could he be certain Curry was still the same straightforward and open young man he'd known years before? Hannibal had been young himself, and perhaps the whole episode had been tinged with the naivete of a bright, but untried seventeen year old.

Heyes thought back to those long, summer days. Curry had had the curliest blond hair Heyes had ever seen. The blue eyes were the same color as a flawless Kansas sky and had been completely guileless and trusting, not to mention excited. Just into the first bloom of manhood, Curry had been an eager student and looked up to Heyes for guidance. Without experienced partners, they both explored their sexuality in all innocence. They started out masturbating together, having childish contests to see who would come first or shoot their cum farthest. That had led to mutual fondling and jerking off. But somehow it was the kisses that Heyes remembered strongest. Sweet and intimate, they would send liquid fire coursing down Heyes' spine until his straining erection would be bobbing between them. Heyes smiled; in all the years since, he'd never found anyone who measured up to Jed in the kissing department.

* * * * *

In another part of the ranch, Curry was in the smokehouse cutting them a generous slice of beef. Honoring Heyes' wish for no fires, he concentrated on foodstuffs that didn't need to be heated. Next stop was the bunkhouse where he collected as many blankets as he could hold. If the truth were to be told, Curry did have a plan for tonight and he felt plenty of coverings would come in handy — that is if he played his cards right. Trouble was, he'd never really seduced anyone before — everyone he'd been interested in had been more than willing — so while he knew what he wanted, he wasn't quite sure how to get it. Plus Heyes was not in the most receptive of moods and seemed suspicious of him. He'd have to take the slow, for this was not quite the same fellow as he remembered.

The first time he saw Heyes, Jed had been sunnin' himself in a protected clearing at the river's edge. He had been swimming all morning and was now enjoying the warmth of the sun as he drowsed. Heyes' dive into the water snapped him awake. Turning over onto his stomach, he crept forward until he could spy on the newcomer. The fact that the dark–haired boy was obviously a couple of years older than Jed kept him silent and hidden; older boys could be mean and more than wiling to fight. After his swim, the lanky stranger pulled himself onto a ledge just below Jed's. Both boys were as naked as jaybirds and curiosity made Curry take the opportunity to get a good look at a nude body that wasn't his own. This boy was slender and tall, and his long, dark hair hung damply over his eyes and down his neck. Jed could see that the cool water had made his penis contract, for now the organ was lengthening s it rested in a nest of curly hair as dark as the hair on his head. Suddenly, Jed became even more intent and he inched closer, for the organ seemed to just keep growing. Jed was familiar with his own erections, but he'd never seen any others — and certainly not occurring before his very eyes!

Just then, the newcomer shifted and took up the organ in his hand. Eyes closed, he rubbed the shaft rhythmically, starting slow and going faster. His other hand pulled on one of his nipples. Curry crawled nearer. Curious, he pinched his own nipple and was rewarded with a delightful sensation that shot to his groin. Deciding that meeting his fellow might be worth the risk of getting beaten, Jed cleared his throat. In fact, he had to clear it twice more before he caught the boy's attention.

The stranger sat up, eyes wide and frightened, one hand braced against the ground ready to push off, the other was held over his genital area, trying to shield his nakedness.

Curry was afraid he'd leave. "No! Wait…. I, ah…." They stared at each other, and when Curry stayed still, the newcomer's expression changed to wariness and uncertainty. Feeling a little bolder, Curry asked, "Can I come closer?" He added, "Please?" when the other's hesitancy increased.

He gave a curt nod with his head and waited until Curry had carefully crept up beside him. "You want…?" he asked, his resonant voice trailing off, perplexed.

Curry's voice was husky and strained. "To watch."

After a pause that stretched for a dozen heartbeats, the dark–haired youngster came to a decision and nodded. He leaned back, keeping eye contact with a steady gaze and boldly started to fondle himself again. The shock of being discovered had lessened him a little. Grasping the organ behind the head, he pushed down, drawing the foreskin away from the glans. Keeping the tension taut, he gave a few quick pumps and was rewarded with a swiftly stiffening rod.

Curry was astounded. He watched with increasing excitement, his own hand stealing down to his cock to mimic the actions his eyes so eagerly absorbed. He was hard, the throbbing intense as he brought himself to an orgasm that was nearly blinding, made all the more exciting as it was accomplished under the burning gaze of the dark–eyed stranger.

If Curry found the encounter addicting, so did his partner. They set up further rendezvous, and waited impatiently for their trysts, hungry for the company and touch of the other, and the exciting, but forbidden explorations they made together.

When Heyes' restlessness increased to the point where he left for parts unknown, Curry was confused and lost. Being young and attractive, he soon found other partners. But he never forgot Heyes, or the feelings that he caused in him; the ones he could never duplicate with anyone else.

* * * * *

They ate their cold dinner together in silence. Curry waited and watched, bidding his time until he reckoned it was right. Heyes, on the other hand, could feel the tension that lay just below Curry's cold manner — the same way a rabbit knew when a hawk had him spotted; you could call it instinct, or call it survival, but Heyes called in damn unnerving. If he hadn't been so cold and tired, he might have found it challenging, but now it was just plain unsettling. What did Curry want?

Seeing that Heyes was just picking at his food, Curry prompted, "Not hungry?"

He shook his head. "Thore mouff," he muttered, the hardtack he was sucking on made him slur his words. He had given up chewing as it made his bruised jaw ache. But the little he had eaten had relaxed him, and it was harder to stay alert. The lack of sleep was definitely catching up to him. He shivered and scrunched his head lower into the neck of his coat in hopeless pursuit of warmth. Since he'd quit moving around, he swore he didn't have a warm spot left in his entire body.

Curry took a good look at Heyes and with disappointment he realized just how wore out he was. Why, every move he made was in slow motion. Resigned, he reckoned it would only be fair to Heyes that he wait until Hannibal was in better condition before he proposed his partnership idea. He wanted Heyes, he cared for him, but Curry wanted Heyes to want him back.

He stood up slowly and spread a couple of blankets down on the mound of hay behind him in the stall Heyes had picked out.

"Let's get you a little rest," he gently ordered as he bent down. Hands under each arm, he helped lift Heyes to his feet, then steered him toward the blankets. The sleepy man did not resist.

Heyes was surprised, but grateful. All he wanted to do was to get warm and go to sleep. Another shiver took him as he lay down in the hay and drew his knees up. Curry obligingly covered him with three more blankets and he burrowed even further under those. It was strange how he couldn't get warm, he thought muzzily.

Worried, Curry watched him for a spell. "I'm gonna climb up in the hayloft and get one last look before we lose the light. You be all right?"

Heyes nodded his head. "Yeah. I'll be fine. I just gotta warm up a bit."

Doubtful, Curry decided to make his recon mission a short one. He hurried up as high in the barn as he could and scanned the isolated valley they were in from the upper windows. The snow was falling faster now; large, silent flakes that went straight down. Without any wind, it covered the ground evenly and Curry estimated that the thick layer was up over a foot and showing no signs of slowing down. There wasn't a soul around, nor would there likely be any in the future with weather like this. No, you'd have to be crazy or desperate to be out and about. With night falling fast, he felt sure they would be secure and undisturbed, and he began to relax.

With everything done that needed doing, he returned to the stall and settled down on the second set of blankets, pulling the covers over him. He was exhausted and a good night's sleep sounded like heaven. "Good night, Heyes," he said quietly.

Heyes didn't reply. Already asleep, Jed supposed. Must be nice to be able to fall off to sleep like that, he thought as he ducked down underneath. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come.

Twenty minutes later he was still waiting. For a man who was so tired moments before, he was more awake now than he'd been all day. What was keeping him awake was Heyes, lying so close to him after all these years, just an arm's length away. It was mighty tempting to reach out for him, especially as he had been anticipating renewing an intimate relationship with him this very night. He watched the slow rise and fall of Heyes' chest, then squeezed his eyes shut. That was one sure way to drive himself crazy.

He rolled over onto his back, trying to find a more relaxing spot where he didn't have to look at Heyes. What he found was cold as he stretched into areas previously not warmed by him. He rolled back, facing his tormenter again and cleared his throat.

"Hey, Heyes. Are you as cold as I am?" He waited impatiently for an answer and tried to ignore the gathering heat in his groin. If he could just touch him. It only made sense to share their blankets and body warmth, Curry reasoned. Surely Heyes would agree to that. Then again, maybe it would be worse, to be close enough to be touching Heyes, but still expected to sleep. Maybe it'd be impossible.

"Heyes? You awake? I'm freezing! What you say we share our blankets? Heyes?" Curry was perplexed by the continuing silence, but undaunted. "Heyes, now don't get proddy, but I'm coming in there with you." He wiggled near, throwing his blankets on top before he burrowed in with his companion. He was surprised it wasn't any warmer.

"Heyes, you must be freezing! Here, let me pull you close." He pulled off his glove and worked his hand under Heyes' coat and around to his waist. He let it slide in under his shirt and long johns and got quite a shock — Heyes' skin was icy cold.

With a start, Curry rolled to his knees and straddled his companion. He pushed Heyes over on his back, cupped his chin with his hand, and brought Heyes' face around where he could stare him in the eye.

"Heyes! Wake up!" he said urgently, giving him a few brisk taps to the cheek.

Hannibal muttered something, but stayed limp, his skin waxy wherever Jed touched it.

He's freezing, Curry thought as he jumped to his feet. He paused just long enough to pile all the blankets on Heyes, then raced out of the barn. To hell with attracting attention, Heyes needed a fire and he needed it now! He knew the bunkhouse was too large and would be difficult to warm quickly, so he struggled through the snow to the main house. The door opened freely and after a quick look around, Curry started a fire in the kitchen cook stove. It was a fairly large one with a ready supply of firewood beside it. Next, he raided the bedroom for the mattress; it wouldn't do no good to put a half–frozen man on the floor. Satisfied the fire was well on its way to blazing, he hurried back. Stopping only long enough to put his holster on, he wrapped Heyes in all the blankets and half–carried, half–dragged him to the house. Heyes made no protest, lying motionless when Curry settled him on the mattress. Curry could feel the room had heated up and took off his own coat and holster before he unraveled Heyes from the wad of fabric he had become. Their clothes were dampish from the long ride through the snow, so off they came, too. Heyes' nearly translucent, chill skin only managed to incite further alarm in Curry and he dragged him, mattress and all, closer still to the crackling fire. Praying that this would be enough to revive him, Curry settled in beside Heyes, holding him close, trying to give the near–unconscious man some of his own warmth.

"You'll be right as a spring day, just you wait an' see," he murmured, probably more to soothe himself than the inert man he held.

* * * * *

It was well towards morning and during one of Curry's regular trips to feed the fire that Heyes woke up. Calmly, he watched the naked man work the stove, adding more wood and using a poker to stir the dying embers to life. He felt very relaxed and he enjoyed the soft mattress, luxuriating in the warmth that permeated his body. His eyes flicked across a room that was bathed in deep, black shadows, the red glow from the fire only hinting at the features that it held. Looked like a kitchen, he finally decided; a kitchen with clothes drying all over it.

Satisfied, he returned to something of higher interest and went back to watching Curry. Nice view, was his second big decision. Nice body; nicer ass. Pleased at the direction his thoughts were going, he studied him closer. Curry was still thin, but his muscles were well–defined with enough bulk in them to avoid him looking lanky. The young man turned slightly to adjust a pair of long johns draped over a chair and Heyes saw how haggard his features were. Not getting enough sleep, he concluded. Too busy takin' care of you, a guilty voice whispered in his head.

Heyes was a realist, but even if he wasn't, a man'd have to be three kinds of a fool to miss what was going on. Curry repeatedly had rescued him from bad fixes — and the one with Kurt and Louie had been dangerous, potentially fatal. He had asked for nothing in return, and said not a word about the loot from the bank. Now here was every indication Heyes had been on the verge of dying from the cold. He didn't remember getting into this house or out of his clothes — and normally he noticed such things right away. So while he had recovered and fallen into a natural sleep, Curry had kept watch over him, apparently allowing himself only naps in order to keep the fire going.

Heyes also realized he had made some mistakes; mistakes Curry had anticipated and taken corrective measures for. Either Heyes was getting sloppy or he was outmatched. He thought again about Louie and Kurt. No, he decided, he wasn't outmatched; his horse had a higher IQ than either of those two. Sloppy — maybe; he should have seen those two would turn to treachery and guarded against it. Guard — that was the hard part; who had time to guard when he was absorbed in planning heists? Maybe he needed someone to watch his back for him; someone dependable, someone he trusted. Maybe he had a better chance of surviving and being successful if he had a partner. Maybe Curry was the right man for the job. But would Curry be interested? And what would he want for his half of the partnership?

Curry bent over and set the poker carefully against the wall, giving Heyes a view that nearly made him groan. Unaware, Curry padded sleepily back and slipped in beside Heyes, lying tight against his back. His arm came to rest protectively over Hannibal, the skin cool against Heyes' smooth, warm abdomen as he pulled him close. Pubic hairs crinkled against Heyes' bare ass and he felt a jolt right down to his toes and back! The thrill was surprisingly intense and without giving pause for thought, he sifted back into Curry's embrace until he could feel his bedmate's organ brush against him.

Damn, that feels good! he thought, wondering how long it had been since he'd been in bed with a man. The girls in the cathouses were okay, but they were generally in a hurry for the next man, or more correctly, the next payment. Of course, to be fair, Heyes was usually in a hurry, too. He just didn't feel safe enough to really relax and enjoy himself. And by the time he was hot enough to seek out a whore, he was too wrought up to last very long. Looking back on it, his sex life had gone steadily downhill after he left young Jed and the river behind.

This situation had potential, though. He shifted again against Curry's groin and felt his own cock getting hard in response. Curry had always been easy to incite and he wondered if he still was. He arched his back, pushing his ass firmly into Curry's groin.

Jed was painfully awake, wondering why Heyes had suddenly gotten so restless. When he was quiet, Curry had been able to control his urges. Now it seemed like every time Heyes shifted, he moved tighter against his cock. When it happened again, Curry groaned, his lengthening erection nudging up against Heyes' firm flesh. Deciding unrelieved desire would be agony to endure, he moved to roll away.

Heyes sensed the action and gripped Curry's arm to hold him in place. Might was well let him know he was awake and ready for action.

"W–what?" Curry stammered in surprise.

Before he could say anything else, Heyes pulled Curry's arm lower, taking his hand and placing it on his own hard, straining cock.

Curry froze in disbelief. Could this be real? Could Heyes really be all hot and excited, and pressed against his cock? Maybe he was dreaming. He gripped Heyes' erection, pulled back the foreskin and lightly brushed his thumb over the exposed and sensitive glans. The man in front to him writhed, his arm bending back to grab Curry's ass and squeeze him hard, pulling him closer. Any hesitation was swept away and Curry buried his face against Hannibal's neck, kissing and sucking, unable to get enough of his partner. He threw his upper leg over Heyes' hips and pulled him close, pinning him down. He was blind to all except a burning ache to have this man.

Frenzied passion inflamed Heyes and he wriggled upwards against Jed. Giving up his hold of Curry's ass, he brought his hand down behind him and grasped Curry's cock. Lifting his legs apart, he pushed the thick organ through until he could press his thighs together over it, trapping him.

The exquisite pressure on his sensitive rod was too much for Curry. Suddenly able to thrust against Heyes, he levered himself over until he had pushed Heyes onto his stomach. Gripping his hip and shoulder for purchase, he drove against him, the friction of Heyes' thighs driving him wildly on.

The force of Curry's grip and the pounding of his body on his own, made Heyes squirm, wanting more. The strength that held him immobile and trapped underneath was exhilarating in its intensity and power, for Heyes thrilled to danger and the excitement of a gamble. Unable to fight against Curry even if he had wanted to, he helplessly waited and pressed his thighs together tighter. Curry's passion was too intense to be maintained, though and he felt the hot seed spurt out against him.

Spent, Curry lay heavily atop Heyes, panting. Hannibal allowed this for a minute, then nudged Curry with an elbow. The younger man slid off, but kept his leg hooked over Heyes. Leaning onto his side, he pulled Heyes with him, exposing his lover's still thick and engorged shaft. His hand searched about on the bed finding his warm cum and he used it to slick up Heyes.

"Remember this?" he asked, voice husky. He pulled the foreskin down towards the base of the penis with his fingers tight around the shaft. Keeping the tension up, he rapidly pumped up and down. Heyes struggled, jerking in Jed's grip as an intense climax shook him. Stunned, he lay taut as Curry milked him to finish. Scooping up the hot, sticky substance, he smeared it over Heyes, rubbing it in his stomach and chest. He nuzzled his back, kissing and nibbling, leaving wet trails with his tongue and lips. He paused long enough to blow on the moist skin and was rewarded with a shiver from Heyes.

"You still with me?"

"No," he answered, stunned. "I think I've died and gone to heaven."

Curry chuckled. "I'd be more than a mite surprised if this sort of thing went on in heaven, but I'm glad to see you're feeling better. You had me worried there."

"Is this how you treat a sick man?"

Curry blew on another stretch of wet skin, this time over the ribs. A satisfying jolt went through Heyes. "If I remember rightly, you were the one that started all this."

Heyes rolled over so he could look Curry in the eyes. He let one hand wander over the broad chest, gently massaging the muscles. "No. That ain't quite right. You were the one that started all this; you wanted to watch."

"I wanted a lot more than just to watch," he deadpanned.

"You got it, too." Heyes grinned.

"I got you," Curry gently corrected. "Which is all I want."

Those simple words reminded Heyes of his previous mood. "Is it?" he inquired, a touch more probing than he meant to sound.

Curry noticed the change and knew the time had come to make a case for himself and sell Heyes on the idea.

"Yes," he answered, his voice firm. "And you need me, too."

"I do?"

Curry paused, then tried a different track. "One of the things you do best, Heyes, is thinking. After what happened yesterday, I think that you can see I would be useful to you."

Heyes had to agree with him on that; he might even be dead now if Curry hadn't interfered. Sensing what Curry was leading up to, he hazarded a guess and stated, "You want us to be partners."

Curry grinned. "I knew you'd figure it out!"

Even though it was the same conclusion he had come to, Heyes mulled it over. "Partners in leading the Devil's Hole Gang?" he tested. He needed to know the scope of Curry's ambition.

"No. You're the leader," Curry said. "It's what you're best at. Besides, there can only be one boss. But I'd be there to back you up and make them boys behave."

The idea did have its merits. As Heyes analyzed the idea, it was more and more appealing.

"There's one thing, though," Curry said, a touch of tension creeping in. "When a situation comes down to guns, I'm in charge. If it means drawing on a man, I'm gonna be the one making that decision. When you spoke out yesterday, Kurt tried to use that to cover his move. That can't happen, or we both might end up dead." Curry felt strongly about this; he had to make Heyes understand why it was important. A conflict edging toward a showdown was a subtle battle of power and confidence between two men. Bringing a third into it was bound to muddy the waters and push things to a head when just out–bluffing a man might be all that was necessary.

"I don't hold with killing; I told you that before," Heyes said slowly. He was unsure what Curry's point was.

"I haven't killed anyone yet, and I mean to keep avoiding it. That's why I want to be in control. Believe me, I know how to handle myself in those situations."

That sounded fair to Heyes. "But at all other times…?"

"You'd be in charge and doing all the thinking." He paused, then added, "Unless it was a real serious matter. Maybe we could vote on it, or somethin'."

"But we'd be partners and share everything we got, with no secrets between us?"

"Partners in everything," Curry amended, wanting to be sure Heyes understood what 'everything' was. The conversation had started to sound too business–like and he was going to expand the scope of the negotiations. "Like that nice, private little cabin you got. That could come in right handy," he said, leaning forward. "Real cozy, it is," he drawled, capturing Heyes' bruised mouth in a kiss. He remembered Heyes was especially vulnerable to deep kisses, and he took his time on this one. Putting everything he had into it, he ended it by carefully tugging on Heyes' lower lip with his teeth as he slowly pulled away.

Hannibal shuddered, a small moan of desire escaping from him.

Curry smiled. "Do you want to think about it some more, or…?" he paused while he reached down for Heyes' cock. He found it growing turgid again and finished, "…or can I count this as a 'yes' vote?"

"You seem pretty sure of yourself," Heyes said, impressed with his partner's self–confidence. He pretended to ignore the hand on his penis as it squeezed him.

Curry tried a more direct approach. He stared Heyes right in the eyes and said, evenly, "I know what I want. With your brains and my gun, we could have anything we want." He couldn't put it any plainer than that, but he added another truth, "And besides, I missed you when you left."

That admission caught Heyes off guard and he admitted with a murmur, "I missed you, too." In this atmosphere of openness, he finally relaxed. Curious, he asked, "Your gun — how good are you with it?"

"I'm as good at it as I am at kissing."

Heyes shook his head. "Nah. Ain't nobody that good!"

"Well, I bet you're wrong there, and I'm willing to prove it to you. Come tomorrow, I'll show you just how good I am with a .45, but tonight, I'll teach you what I've learned about kissing since we were kids."

Heyes' dark eyes twinkled with mirth. "You've set yourself a pretty big task there, partner."

Hearing that word 'partner,' was pure ambrosia to his ears and a wide grin slowly lit up Curry's face. "Oh, I'm up to it, partner."

Heyes was suddenly serious. "We better seal this bargain. Any ideas on how to do that?"

"You're the idea man, Heyes. You tell me."

Heyes was thoughtful as he gave full consideration to the problem. "Several ways to come to mind, and if that storm keeps up, we'll have time to get a good start on a number of them."

"And then?"

A delightfully wicked grin came over Heyes. "And then, kid, we go back and find the loot where I hid it. Then we ride to Devil's Hole and really give the banks and railroads around here something to complain about!"

END

**Author's Note:**

> Published in Liaisons II, then later reprinted in Devil's Hole #1.
> 
> Also, I wanted to add that I watched this show from the beginning. Heyes and Curry weren't related in the pilot. They weren't made "cousins" until TPTB got nervous about the obvious chemistry on the screen and felt the need to make it safe by making them family. So, as canon changed, my original understanding of their relationship got shifted into the alternate universe realm.


End file.
